1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrical charging devices and electrical docking stations.
2. Description of Related Art
Rechargeable batteries are used with numerous kinds of electrical devices and products. When a rechargeable battery runs out of power and requires charging, a user typically has to employ both hands to pull the battery out from the electrical device and load the battery into a charging device. This may be inconvenient for the user.
What is needed, therefore, is a means which can overcome the described limitations.